


momentum

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fluff, eyyy fam this is very gay, im love my gay gorls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: while sharing a dance with mira on an official meeting, erza has an epiphany.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	momentum

**Author's Note:**

> this is very gay and very soft and also very unbetaed so pls cut me some slack if you notice any mistakes
> 
> ily
> 
> gay on

Mira in blue, Erza decided after some time of contemplating and _not_ staring pointedly, was extremely distracting. In the best possible way.

She watched her partner—wife, if only for a single evening—with wonder as she conversed with the other guests. She admired Mira greatly, be it for her grace or for her ability to hold people’s attention without breaking a single sweat or even for the ease with which she fluttered from conversation to conversation, but at that moment Erza found it nearly impossible to stand on her feet and keep her knees from turning into mush. Keep the whole farce going. The knowledge there was a warm bath waiting for them back in their hotel room was the only thing that held her back from sprinting away.

But, gods be good, Mira was magnificent. The deep azure dress followed the shape of her body snugly while somehow leaving just enough to the imagination. Her hands moved with such grace, the gentle sway of the drape thrown over her shoulder mesmerizing. It was hard, near impossible to tear one’s eyes away. The slender heels she’d picked gave her a significant boost in height as well and if had Erza opted for flat shoes, they’d have been nearly eye to eye.

Erza barely recognized her voice speaking until her wife gently shook her arm to catch her attention, fingers brushing along the inside of her elbow.

“Excuse me, dear, what did you say?” she asked, warmth spreading over her face in embarrassment at her own lightheadedness.

Mira giggled, a soft and blissful sound, and Erza’s stomach flipped at the joy in it. She wanted to whisk her somewhere away, someplace where no one would look for them, have her only for herself and kiss that lipstick off her lips.

“Did I interrupt your gazing, honey?” Mira purred out, her eyes flickering with mischief. “I just asked if you’d like for us to dance.”

If Erza hadn’t been trained for years to keep emotions at bay, she might as well have been left gaping at the coquettish manner of that question. Mira knew her best of all people, knew just how to push her buttons to render her speechless. 

“Of course,” she said in a choked tone, her head held high despite the heart burning in her chest, and gently took her wife’s hand. “Who am I to deny such a breathtaking beauty?”

Mira’s peals of laughter rang in her ears as they walked to the dancing floor and Erza was unable to hide her smile. The sound settled somewhere deep inside of her, spreading warmth to the very tips of her fingers, to the melting mess that was her heart. 

And soon, soon they were dancing, arms wrapped around each other as they gently swayed to the rhythm. The song was slow and somehow intimate, and Erza couldn’t have picked a better song to dance to in a thousand years. It made her squeeze Mira just a bit tighter to her body, made her smile grow a little bit wider when she managed to make another giggle slip off those beautiful pink lips.

“The light makes you shine,” Mira whispered to her, voice low, as if it was some sort of a secret. Erza shuddered when her fingers ran over the back of her hand. “You are glowing.”

“Is that so?” Her mouth felt dry. “How?”

“I don’t know.” Mira reached to brush a stray curl of hair from her face, her fingers lingering on her cheek. Their eyes met. “But it’s beautiful.”

Mira had always been an unmatched beauty, something otherworldly and divine and nearly terrifying. Erza had seen her a million times, seen her in rich dresses and elaborate makeup, but this Mira—smiling, loving—this was the Mirajane she found the most gorgeous. 

For a moment it seemed as if the whole world around them was done. Erza was sure she wouldn’t have cared if by chance they ran into one of the other dancing pairs, or even if a meteor had fallen and caused the apocalypse. 

The song ended before either of them knew it and people were talking as they waited for the next one to play. Erza hadn’t loosened her hold and she felt immensely glad to find Mira hadn’t either as they stood together in their own little corner of the dancing floor and held each other’s gaze. Her eyes caught the shine of the silver rings on their hands and she felt her breath leave her chest. They were beautifully crafted, with small vines wrapping around the simple bands to add a touch of flare. Mira had loved them from the second she’d seen them, freshly crafted and still warm, and Erza hadn’t had the heart to tell her no. 

“How about we keep them?” she asked softly, the words slipping from her mouth before they went through her mind.

“Keep what?” The next song was already starting, but Mira still clung to her as if she was the most precious thing in this world. 

“The rings,” Erza breathed out, then reached to squeeze her left hand gently. “Our… wedding bands.”

Mira’s eyes snapped to her, wide with wonder, and Erza felt joy catch aflame somewhere deep within her. People had been shocked when the news that the Master of Fairy Tail had gotten married with no word nor notice first reached them, but the two had given the explanation of a quiet, intimate wedding as a way to avoid too much attention. Back then, when they accepted the mission, Erza hadn’t considered this particular outcome.

“Do you want to keep them?” Mira asked. They had stopped moving long ago. 

Erza met her wandering gaze, looking for an answer in those deep blue eyes, for something. When she found what she was searching for, she cupped her face and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)! now you can also follow me on twitter [monnydoesart](https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva) and look at my art!


End file.
